Ihalinar Sithek
Ihalinar Sithek is an Outcast Haemonculi operating within Commorragh. Being an outcast haemonculus, Ihalinar isn't apart of any Coven. Having no permanent loyalties to any specific Coven allows him to freely move from Kabal to Kabal, staying for as long or as short as he desires. Haemonculi Sithek is best known for his fleshcrafting, or more importantly his creation of exotic and depraved creatures that put even Grotesques to shame. History The Outcast Haemonculi She couldn't believe she was walking into this ''thing's ''lair. It was one thing to willingly walk into a mad Haemonculus workshop, It was entirely another thing to walk into a mad Haemonculus workshop when he was known for having no ties to his own Kin for being particularly insane. Yet her brother, in his "infinite" wisdom, suggested that she offer this Outcast entry to her own landings so that he can perform his experiments in exchange for his service. She was not comfortable letting this thing slither around in the underbellies of her tower. Not only was the insane Haemonculus something to fear, but his deranged servants were always skulking around her clique. She peered over her shoulder to see her Sslyth brandishing their blades in warning to the stalking Wracks and other grisly creatures. Everywhere she looked there was some sort of amazing acts going on. The torturing of Mon-Keigh, the rebirth of fallen Kaballites, the construction of new Wrack Servants. Hooks and other delicious art supplies hung from the ceilings, some still having left-over paints and meats on them still. She looked back down to see multiple Dark Eldar standing around a large ebony door. They were clearly the attention of Haemonculi Sithek's at one point. Each one brandished his own augmentations and disfigurements. They wore disgusting chitin that constantly dripped with venom. She didn't even have to speak or make a gesture for them to allow her past, clearly the Haemonculi knew and expected her visit. She was greeted with the wonderful sound of music and screaming. To her delicate senses, it sounded like one of her more strict kin. High pitched, to the point where she believed their voice would "break" soon enough. She heard a crack within the scream before it suddenly stopped. She followed the chitin wearing Eldar through countless twists and turns. She finally reached the center of the Haemonculus Sithek's lair. There he "stood" in all of his disgusting glory. He was using his spidery limbs to reach around him and grab new and more interesting art supplies to paint his canvas all sorts of colors. She didn't dare step forward, not out of fear but disgust. The Haemonculi was slithering around in some sort of pool of black tar. Her guide spoke up to inform the Haemonculi of her existence. The entire area smelt like rotting corpses and dried blood. The chamber was hot enough to the point where she was sweating, making the smell even worse. The Haemonculi turned towards her, and she wished he hadn't. The skin of his face was taught and dripping with the black tar, and instead of where the usual mouth would be instead rested a huge maw filled with countless spines and fangs. He slithered closer to her and lowered himself so that she could look upon him without lifting her chin. "Dearest Sslerax, to what does this lowly Haemonculi owe the honor?" She began to slowly walk around the pool, happily noticing that he was closely following her at the distance her guards allowed. She stopped at a railing and place her hand on it to give off the aura of boredom. "I've come to offer you the gift of servitude, I have prepared a workplace for you within my own holdings. Should you accept my offer, you will be allowed to do as you please there in exchange for your servitude." The Haemonculus chuckled and lowered his head so that it was nearly resting the ground. A second later he slithered up to his full height, making it difficult for her to see his complete face. He slithered closer to her and grasped the railing with his "hands". He peered down into the pit with his endless black eyes, and made a motion for her to look. To her horror there was some sort of creature down there feasting off the remains of countless Dark Eldar. It was the size of a Talos Pain Engine, and it had so many arms and legs that it was nearly impossible to count them all. It's twin heads were constantly gorging themselves on the corpses of the dead. It's pale hide was wracked with horrible scars and in numerous locations the skin wripped apart to revel the crimson muscles that should have been hidden beneath. To her alarm, the creature's face resembled that of an Eldar. "I would accept your offer my gracious Archon, but only if there would be room for my dearest children. You see, they get very lonely without their Father. And I am a kind individual, I could never leave my children to starve alone and afraid. Infact, my youngest here is quite lonely. Would you care for a visit?" After those words left his mouth, her head snapped to stare at him only to be greeted with the sight of his bottomless maw. She slowly looked upwards to gaze at his eyes. This was a sight she saw many times, and rarely did she dread it as she did now. His eyes held only the intention of mocking her. She turned around to order her guards only to notice they were gone. She looked up to see a disgusting spider-like creature holding them within it's many claws and pincers. She felt a hand upon her chest before she was in a state of free-fall. The fall seemed to last for hours until she landed harshly upon the pile of dead bodies. She looked up to see the laughing face of her Brother, shaking the hand of the Haemonculus. She screamed, but it was simply cut short. The Pit Creature loudly chewing soon after. A New Home "Welcome, Haemonculi Sithek to your new home. I am quite pleased you decided to accept my offering of a new den in exchange for that favor. With you beside the Kabal, We'll be capable of taking on any raiding targets we desire with your children beside us." Sithek turned to gaze at his host, a man whose name and Kabal he had forgotten long before. He couldn't care less about the Kabal or this filthy Archon, he simply desired more space for his children to grow and play. Some of his older children were becoming simply too big for his former Lair, and they were audible about the pain that their confined chambers gave them. Though he was a master of pain he could not simply bare the thought of his loving children in pain because they didn't have enough room to even sleep, for what kind of Father would he be if he didn't provide for his children. He waved one of his many hands in his direction before pointing off towards the location of the endless cavern within the Kabal's realm. "Kalizax, move my children and their toys into the Cavern, then prepare the rest of whatever remains for my operations." Kalizax, one of Sithek's many Chitari, bowed his head before ordering the twisted and malformed Wracks to procedue with the building of the Lair. The Wracks continued with the orders, their malformed bodies on the way to transforming into that of the Sutchered, and used complete care to make sure the sleeping Sutchered did not awaken. The Archon was staring up at Sithek, patiently waiting for the Outcast Haemonculus to say something to him, but the Sithek continued to give out orders to his Chitari Soldiers. The Archon coughed loudly before waving for Sithek to continue following him. "I've prepared numerous events for your children in case they get bored, and as a method of entertainment for the rest of the Kabal." Sithek slowly reached down with his many arms to grasp the shoulders of the Archon, his large maw slowly spreading as a madness overtook his eyes; "You think my children are entertainment? Slave to your pleasure? They are my pride and joy, and I will not have you insulting me or them in my presence. You will do well to stay on my good side Lord, else you encounter one of my children face to face." The Archon nodded slowly, he knew the crazed Haemonculi meant good on his threat. Numerous patrons of Sithek have vanished suddenly after insulting his work, and he wasn't planning on becoming one of those type of patrons. He moved faster to escape the disgusting grip of the Haemonculi, black liquid seeping down his armor from the monsterous Eldar's hands were resting. He heard the Haemoonculi shouting for an Orion. What a strange name for an Eldar, he turned and found himself staring at an Astrate in flesh-covered armor. "Hurry now little one, my children grow hungry and if you are too slow to feed them, they might snatch you up and take out a bite." The Astrate was carrying a large bucket of meat and bone, throwing bits and pieces into the open hatches of the Haemonculi's "children". Large grey stitched limbs shot out of the hatches attempting to grasp and crush anything that came close. The Astrate made swift work of throwing the bucket of meat down each hatch while dodging the grasping hands, before kicking and locking each of the cages again. He moved off to stand next to the Haemonculi, telling the Haemonculi of his children's development so far. The Haemonculi waved the Astrate off with an order to prepare his chambers for an experiment. "If you excuse me Lord, I must prepare my next experiment for development, you see even though I am moving my home I must continue my work if I am to remain Commorragh's greatest life giver." The Haemonculi let out a hideous laugh that sounded like a cough and groan mixed together before slowly slithering off, the black shapes of his Chitari following after him. He was disturbed above all else by the Haemonculi. The Haemonculus were known for their crazed minds yes, but how mentally deranged was this creature if he was thrown out of an organization that prided itself on their insanity. He shivered one last time at the sight of the Grotesque Lord slithering away, his multiple limbs clicking together like the maw of a giant bug, before walking off towards his own chambers. Personality Like all Eldar in their true state, Ihalinar is a depraved and iniquitous individual. But as a Haemonculus his depravity knows no bounds. Simple agony can do nothing for him. The twisting of bones, the breaking of souls, and the eternal agony of Mon-Keigh is the weakest of wines to Ihalinar. Only unspeakable disasters fuel Haemonculi Sithek's murder lust. Being an Outcast Haemonculi has no Coven to protect him from the wraith of others, and because of this he must use his wits and talents in manipulation to charm Archons into funding his experiments and providing him with places to work. Like all of his Kin, Haemonculi Sithek is arrogant and egotistical to the point where even an individual with a god-complex thinks less of themselves then Sithek thinks of himself. Although Ihalinar despises and hates the foolish and the stupid, he will withstand them if they serve him a purpose. If they don't however, they can be sure they will join the ranks of Ihalinar's Abominations. Ihalinar is mocking above all else, even when at his most respectful every word he says can be found with hidden taunts. Ihalinar is a very caring master, he appreciates all his servants and their fine work. He is very quick to anger when his servants and spawn are threatened. If there is one thing that Haemonculi Sithek will never take willingly, is his children being threatened. Many Archons have vanished in Sithek's pain garden after threatening his spawn, and even more have been found as chew toys to the very pets they threatened. Whatever others may think, Haemonculi Sithek will always think of his precious creations as nothing like Abominations. No his creations aren't pieces of art, they are his spawn and his children. Ihalinar's abominations are his children, and he is their caregiver. Giving them the attention they "deserve" and crave. Relations Orion Strasse Orion Strasse and the Grotesque Lord have an odd relationship, if any of Sithek's not Sutchered servants could ever be considered his children it would be Orion. Having come to the Outcast Haemonculi with the offer of servitude on his lips, and the chains of slavery on his wrists, Sithek accepted the degraded Scientist in an attempt to turn his scientific mind into a weapon of itself. Having survived Sithek's attention, Orion and the Haemonculi have remained in contact with each other over the years since their teacher-student relationship ended. Appearance Like all Haemonculi, Ihalinar Sithek is less and more then Eldar. He only barely resembles his Kin, he's something more closely related to his own abominations. His spine arches out of his back, stretching out like daemonic spider legs. Hanging from these bone limbs are various "medical' instruments which include a variety of weapons that can be used on the battlefield. Attached to his torso are numerous extra limbs of various origins, one of these limbs is covered in black chitin that constantly drips with black venom. His torso is bare but underneath the dead skin lies a black metal carapace that protects his precious few inner organs. The lower half of his face is covored in the very same black carapace, but underneath it lays a horrific maw that stretches out like a leeches'. The upper half of his face shows off no age, as the skin is peeled back by the carapace. His eyes however do show his age, they show his humor at how such pathetic creatures call him their Kin. Below his waist, instead of legs and feet, lays a long serpent tail made from the left-overs of his victims. The skin, muscles, and limbs of his various victims are what make up Haemonculi Sithek's serpentine tail. When Haemonculi Sithek dines on the go, he will commonly cover his tail within chitin. Skills and Traits Like all Haemonculus, Ihalinar's title as a Lord of Pain is well earned. He knows nearly everything there is to know about in the art of pain and torture. Every being in the galaxy isn't safe from his expertise, be they human, tau, or even other Eldar. Like all of his disgusting abominations, Ihalinar is less then Eldar. Although he retains the psychic potential, of a Dark Kin atleast, and their impressive reaction times. Ihalinar has lost the speed and agility of his Kin, although he can still move faster than most other Mon-Keigh. Thanks to the numerous modifications of his bodily system, every part of Haemonculi Sithek's body is a weapon by itself. His blood is a dangerous ichor that can melt through even Eldar Aspect Armor. His skin drips with a venomaous toxin that can deal terrible agony to anyone who lays a finger upon his bare skin. His spine stretches and expands like a parasite towards victims, and can drain the blood from anyone impaled upon it's bony blades. As a Fleshcrafter, Ihalinar Sithek knows very few superiors. His craft lies not in the creation of Scourges, Wracks, or Grotesques. But instead focuses on the creation of his own unique and exotic monsters. Known throughout Commorragh as Sucthured, these abominations are a combination of so many races and individuals its impossible to tell where one person begins and another ends. These Sucthured can range from any size, but generally they are larger then even the dreaded Grotesques. It's whispered throughout Commorragh's underbelly, that the Grotesque Lord Sithek is creating a titantic Sucthured out of all the species of the Galaxy. Creations Unlike some of his Kin, Haemonculi Sithek is fully capable of bragging and proclaiming that he has done what no other has done. Constantly crafting and creating new and more disturbing monsters, technology, and biological enhancements. Among these devious and dark creations, very few make it into the hands of Sithek's patrons as the Outcast Wrack always ensures he has some method of surprise. Sucthured The Sucthured are Haemonculi Sithek's greatest creations. These abominations, which he lovingly refers to as his children, are horrible creatures of various size, origin, and capabilities. The majority of the Sucthured are large monster-like creatures that make the Grotesque of other Haemonculi look like Wracks. Although many Sucthured can be large talos-size creatures, they can also be similar in size to the folkic goblins. Similar to the fact that all Sucthured are radically different physically, with some being spider-like and others being slug-like, their origins can be nearly anything. Some Sucthured were originally Eldar, maybe they were once human, or perhaps even Tau. However, the most gruesome of the Sucthured have multiple origins. Stiching and combining the biological matter of multiple races, Haemonculi Sithek has created some of the most disgusting abominations the Prey Races have ever seen. The process of creating and training a Sucthured takes ages. It first starts with Haemonculi Sithek crafting a semi-mechanical womb crafted from the flesh of multiple Eldar. The Womb is then injected with countless growth elixirs, macrosteroids, and muscle stimulants. The soon to be Sucthured are then placed within individual wombs, where the fluids of the Womb work their magic. After the individual ingredients properly bloom, Haemonculi Sithek will begin the process of combining them into the final master-piece. Chitari Chitari are Dark Eldar Warriors who have sworn their lives to The Grotesque Lord in return for his attention. The process begins with the majority of their flesh being removed, letting their delicate muscles see the dark light of Sithek's lair. They are placed within flesh coffins that will sustain their growth, and slowly replace their blood with acidic ichor. After their blood has been fully replaced, Haemonculi Sithek will remove them from their flesh coffin and begin the process of covering their visible muscles with specially grown chitin. This chitin is light but surprisingly durable. The chitin's spike grow both outward and inward, letting the Chitaris' acidic blood leak out but also keeping them permenantly on the edge, making their senses as fine as their blades. Mockeria Worms Genetically engineered "assassin bugs", Mockeria Worms are one of Haemonculi Sithek's most sought after creations. These worms are the descendants of various insects that Ihalinar focused his attentions on. Mockeria Worms start their life-cycle as tiny larva that are kept within gigantic pits within Sithek's lairs. Once they are of appropriate size, around the size of an average human male, they will be implanted within the fresh corpse of someone who can get close to the target. Taking total control of the corpse, the Mockeria Worm will quickly work it's way to the target using genetic memory. Once it's within reach of the target, it will burst free from it's shell and attempt to kill the target. Quotes By Coming soon. About Category:Dark Eldar Characters Category:Vernichtung Category:Dark Eldar Category:Characters